Telefono roto
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Por que jamas te puedes fiar de como resultara la frase al llegar al final de la fila.
1. Mensaje

**_Bueno, aqui una idea que me dio este dia en clase de geometria, cuando todo el salon comenzo a jugar el famoso juego "Telefono roto" a escondidas de Reinaldo xD (El man que me da geometria y fisica ;_;)_**

**_Espero lo disfrutes._**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro* (Tambien entre paréntesis)_

_**(Notas mias)**_

-Dialogo normal

Nombre: [...] Dialogo normal tambien.

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir_**

**_P.D. Los personajes de _**_**South Park NO me pertenece! Es propiedad de **_**_Matt Stone & Trey Parker y Comedy Central!_**

* * *

**Telefono Roto**

Por que jamas te puedes fiar de como resultara la frase al llegar al final de la fila.

* * *

Ahh, un dia tranquilo y monotono en la vida de South Park, Kenny acababa de revivir despues de que Damien lo convirtiera en una cucaracha y lo pusiera en el baño de la chicas, Butters estaba impaciente mientras esperaba el regreso de su novio, todo normal, como siempre, todos en un salon, en la escuela secundaria de South Park, aburridos de las lecciones del maestro, monotonia a mas no poder.

-_Hey, hey... Oye... Ooooyeeee... ¡OYE! ¡HEY! _Trato de llamar la atencion de cierto pelirrojo, Stan.

Kyle, que desde siempre se acostumbro a no perderse una simple palabra del profesor no le ponia atencion a nada, bueno, eso y que estaba en el otro extremo del salon de clases.

* * *

_**Bueno, repasemos.**_

_**-Tablero-**_

_**Kyle * * * * * * **_

_*** * * * * * * Stan**_

_**Ya entienden?**_

* * *

El azabache, sin suerte de llamar la atencion del bermejo, recordo un pequeño juego de niños llamado "Telefono Roto" Sabiendo que con suerte llegaria la frase medio bien, se arriesgo.

Stan: Hey, Kevin, has pasar esto hasta Kyle:

-"Hey, quieres vernir conmigo a la pizzeria?, Para comer algo, hablar y... es que quiero decirte algo importante"

Kevin: Ok... Hey Bebe, puedes hacer pasar esto a Kyle:

-"Ven a la pizzeria, para hablar comer y tambien quiero decirte algo" Es de parte de Stan.

Bebe como siempre estaba distraida, pero, apesar de eso hizo un plan maquiavelico para vengarse de Kyle, quien la rechazo hace unas semanas atras, todos sabian que Stan amaba a Kyle y que Kyle amaba a Stan, todos menos ellos, su lado fundashi se puso en accion, pero en vez de pasar un mensaje perverso, solo dejo que siguera, estaba segura que un rubio le ayudaria en su plan sin siquiera decirselo.

Bebe: Esta bien... Hey, Wendy, puedes pasar esto hasta que llegue a Kyle?

-"Te espero en la pizzeria a las 6:00 PM, es para hablar, comer y para decirte algo importante" Es de parte de Stan.

Wendy, de complise, comenzo a tergiversable todo.

Wendy: Hey Pip, has llegar esto a Kyle:

-"En la pizzeria a las 6:00PM, te estoy esperando para decirte algo muy especial y comer" Es de parte de Stan.

Pip: Ok, con mucho gusto.

-Damien, me harias el favor de hacer pasar a Kyle este mensaje?

-"En la pizzeria a las 6:00 PM, te estoy esperando para decirte algo muy especial y comer" Es de parte de Stanley.

Damien, al oir eso, tambien planeo vengarse de Stan, pues, aunque rara ves ya, el molestaba a _**SU **_Pip.

Damien: Hacelo llegar a Kyle:

-"En el cine a las 5:00PM el sabado, para algo importante y COMER" De Stan

Clyde: Ok... Oye, hacelo llegar a Kyle:

-"A las 5:00 para algo importante y comer" De Stan

Token: Ok... Hey, Red...

Y asi paso de oido a oido y salia de boca en boca unas palabras que lo distorsionaban hasta que llego hasta cierto rubio inmortal que estaba a solo una silla de distancia del bermejo, entre ellos estaba Butters.

Craig: Pasa esto hasta que llegue a Kyle.

-"A las 7:30PM despues del colegio el viernes, vamos a mi casa para COMER y tambien te dire algo importante" De Stan.

Kenny: "_Jejeje, quie dulce informacion acaba de llegar a mis oidos" *Idea perversamente pervertida*_

_-_Hey, Butters, pasale esto a Kyle por favor.

-"_Murmullo... Murmullo... Murmullo" _De Stan.

Butters: ¿Que? ¡Espera! ... Esta bien...

Butters antes de acercarsele al oido a Kyle, estaba tan rojo como el cabello de este.

Butters: Hey... K-Kyle... Esto... Esto es de parte de Stan.

Kyle: Si, ¿Dime?

...

Kyle: **¡¿QQQQUUUEEEE?!¿¡QUE STAN QUE?!**

Grito mientras se paraba de golpe y se ponia aun mas rojo que sus rebeldes cabello.

Todo el salon quedo estupefacto, unos riendo, otros con miedo _cofcofTweek,ButtersyPipcofcof_ Al ver la reaccion del pelirrojo.

Kyle, al salir momentariamente de su estado de shock, se acerco a paso rapido al aciento de Stan y lo tumbo de un puñetazo en la cara.

-Stan: ¡Ok, ok! ¡Entiendo que no quieras ir a la pizzeria!, pero ¡DIOS! ¡NO TENIAS QUE GOLPEARME!

-Kyle: ¿Pizzeria? Dijo tranquilisandose.

Stan: Si! ¿No te llego el mensaje?

-Kyle: Pues... Lo que me llego fue...

El judio se acerca al oido de Stan.

Kyle: "_Cuando salgamos de clase, ven a mi casa para terminar lo que dejamos a las 7:30PM el sabado, terminemos de __comer__ y luego hablemos un rato en la_ _cama" _

El azabache de solo escuchar esas palabras dio un brinco.

Stan: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS DIJO ESO DE QUE: "_Cuando salgamos de clase, ven a mi casa para terminar lo que dejamos a las 7:30PM el sabado, terminemos de comer y luego hablemos un rato en la_ _cama" ?! ¡SOLO QUERIA INVITARTE A LA PIZZERIA __HOY__ Y DECIRTE QUE __TE AMO!_

Todo el salon quedo en un silencio sepulcral cuando...

-Wuuuh! Por fin lo dices! Gritan todos, celebrando.

Kyle: Que tu que, que?!

Stan: N-Nada...

Kyle: ¿Como que nada?

Stan: NO ES NADDD...

El bermejo callo esas palabras con una beso.

* * *

**_Y vivieron felices para siempre :3 ... Hasta que llego un super-mega misil de corea del norte y los mato a todos..._**

**_Nah, mentira, revivieron al siguiente dia y hay si vivieron felices para siempre xD_**

* * *

_**Que les parecio? Muy vaga para imaginarme eso mientras deveria estar viendo por desimosesentaaba vez el teorema de pitagoras?**_

_**No, si? No me importa ya lo puse xD**_

_**Amenaza, alabazar, granadas, perro, lobos, zorros, misiles, resivo lo que quieran ^^"**_

_**Aryana, fuera**_


	2. Epilogo

_**Bueno, aqui Aryana ^w^"**_

_**Les traigo el epilogo que hace RATO estoy queriendo subir, pero me daba we'a**_

_**Jeje... Por eso digo que los Oneshots no son lo mio Q^Q**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro* (Tambien entre paréntesis)_

_**(Notas mias)**_

-Dialogo normal

Nombre: [...] Dialogo normal tambien.

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir_**

**_P.D. Los personajes de _**_**South Park NO me pertenece! Es propiedad de **_**_Matt Stone & Trey Parker y Comedy Central!_**

* * *

**Telefono Roto.**

**Epilogo...**

Por que jamás te puedes fiar de como resultara la frase al llegar al final de la fila.

* * *

El bermejo callo esas palabras con un beso.

-Wuuuuu! Gritaron todos en son de celebración, hasta el profesor.

Kenny: Bueno, ya que oficializaron su relacion, ¿Que les parece un trio? Dijo mientras me metia la mano dentro de la chaqueta de Kyle.

Stan: Tu quieto. Le da un golpe a la mano del rubio.

-tu tienes novio.

Kenny: Oh! Ya te entiendo, entonces un cuarteto.

Stan: ¡NO!

-ÉL ES SOLO MIO.

Dijo el azabache para acercarse al pelirrojo que estaba de un rojo pasion por la vergüenza, el oji-azul se posiciono detras del bermejo y le dio un abrazo, se acerco a su cuello y se lo beso.

Craig: Wowowowowowowowow, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Damien: Cierto, además, ten respeto por los otros. "_Y por otros me refiero a MI Phillip"_

Stan: Tranquilos, yo se cuando hay que hacerlo y cuando no.

Kenny: Siii, claaarooo, se nooootaaaa...

El rubio inmortal dice eso con sarcasmo, para luego señalar una mancha rojiza en la tez aporcelanada del bermejo.

Kenny: ¿Y eso que es? Je, ¡Trabajas rapido!

Kyle: ¿Qué? ¿ Ésto? No es nada.

Damien: Si, claro, habla por ti, eso es mas que obvio que es un chupeton.

Kyle: Ch-Chupe-¿Que?

Damien: C-H-U-P-E-T-O-N.

Kyle: No, no, no, estan equivocados es solo... Alergia.

Craig, Damien y Kenny: ¿Alergia? ¿A qué?*_Levantan una ceja*_

Kyle: Si, alergia, a las nueces.

Stan: ¿Eres alergico a las nueces?

Kyle: Eso creo...

Kenny: ¿Como que "crees"?

Kyle: Pues, Stan, ¿Recordas el sabado pasado?

Stan: Obviamente.

Kyle: Pues bien... Recordaras tambien que estabamos jugando Guitar Hero y comiendo un postre de nueces obviamente.

Stan: Si...

Kyle: Cuando te acercaste a mi cuello y pues... Ya sabes, te caiste encima mio sin culpa.

Craig: "Sin culpa". Repitio con maña

Stan: S-Si...

Kyle: Y luego, mis padres me llamaron alarmados pues Ike se habia perdido y me tuve que ir de tu casa a las 7:30 P.M. Mas o menos... Bueno, te informo que fue que Ike se fue de parranda con la hermana de Kenny y Craig a escondidas.

Stan: Aja, lo recuerdo bien...

Kyle: Pues por eso. Estabamos comiendo ese postre de nueces y te caiste encima mio y tus labios se posicionaron en mi cuello durante un rato ya que estabas atarantado por la caida, eso ocaciono que mi desconocida alergia a las nueces se hiciese presente, causando esta mancha roja.

Stan guardo silencio y solo asintio lentamente mientras los demas _semes_ lo miraban picaramente.

Todo quedo en silencio... Pero ciertas personas que solo denominare por _semes_ lo rompieron a carcajadas.

Kenny: Aii, Kyle, mi dulce, inocente, violable y virgen Kyle. Eso no fue para nada un accidente.

Kyle: ¿Que?

Craig: Es mas que obvio que el idiota este se lanzo a ti, te marco como suyo y lo fingio como un accidente.

Damien: Mmm... Con que eso fue lo que no pudieron terminar a el sabado a las siete y media...

Kyle: ¿De que hablan?

Craig: Que tu _amadisimo_ Stan te lo diga.

Stan: Esto...

Kyle: Sí...

Stan cae ante el nerviosismo y antes de comer una estupides decide alzar cual princesa al bermejo y llevarselo a quien sabe donde.

Kyle: ¿P-Pero que h-haces?

Stan: Algo...

La parejita feliz salio del salon.

Kenny, Craig y Damien: Definitivamente trabaja rapido el chico.

Otro silencio se desato en el aula cuando...

Todas las chicas: ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE! ¡GO STYLE!

* * *

_**No me maten *Se esconde debajo de una piedra***_

_**Ahora sí o sí le doy fin... Aunque... ¡NO! No mas... Pero aun así puedo sacar un par de... ¡No! ¡Que no Aryana!.. Esta bien T^T... Tengo razón no puedo, aunque quedan un par de cosillas pero... ¡¿NO TE ESCUCHASTE?!... Verdad, verdad... Jejej...**_

_**Aryana, fuera...**_


End file.
